Dreamer's Anguish
"The dreamer's greatest enemy is one's self. Cruel how we often fail to realize how far we've come." Overview The Dreamer's Anguish is a reborn cell furnace in Miner's Haven, having a similar effect to the Noobite Mine in which the furnace processes ore at a variable multiplier depending how much cash you have, the furnace can multiply orevalue anywhere from x10k to x79.9qd. Berezaa thought the Dreamer's Anguish was overpowered so he nerfed it in the Skipped Life Update. Now the max possible multiplier has been nerfed from x1Qn to x79.9qd. Refer to the Infobox notes and trivia for the updated stats. Although the item has been nerfed, easy rebirthing from lives 100 to 500 are still exactly the same. After life 500, you can either use many Dreamer's Anguishes with Dragonglass Mines or you can use a Cell Particalizer, after earning enough for it ($2.35sx). Trivia * Dreamer's Anguish was the rarest reborn item to get that could be obtained at any life. This defeated Dragon Blaster in being the rarest reborn item but was defeated by Northern Lights as of 11/13/16. * There was a bug where it denied ores over $1000 which has been fixed as of 09/30/2016. * For high-life reborn players, Dreamer's Anguish trumps both Cell Particalizer past $1de & Blind Justice (especially when it stopped working with Gate of Eclipse in the update Dreamer's Anguish came out) past $1qd. * "''I done goofed and made it so Dreamer's Anguish only accepts ores under $1000. This is NOT intended and will be fixed very soon." -Berezaa. ''This has since been fixed. * Upon rejoining, the ore multiplier is set to x10k until it is replaced. Not fixed as of 4/23/2017. * The hitbox is broken, allowing items to be put partially inside it. * The Dreamer's Anguish is one of 3 dreamer themed items. The other two are Dreamer's Might and Dreamer's Fright. ** This is also the only Dreamer's theme item that is a cell. The other two are furnaces. * There is a bit of an invisible barrier in the item so that you can't place a Large Conveyor Ramp going into the furnace. * Using this with a Dragonglass Mine or a Symmetrium Mine will allow players below life 500 to rebirth both easily and quickly. * There is a glitch where if you leave your Dreamer's Anguish on your baseplate and you rejoin, the multipler will be at x10K even if you have more than $999K because when you place it then it starts detecting how much money you have, but if you rejoin it breaks so the multiples is fixed at 10k (even if you gain money for bigger multiplers). * Because of the update on 3/31/2017, the stats have been changed. The old multipliers were as follows: ** $1K to $999K = x10K ** $1M to $999M = x100K ** $1B to $999B = x1M ** $1T to $999T = x100M ** $1qd to $999qd = x1B ** $1Qn to $999Qn = x100B ** $1sx to $999sx = x1T ** $1Sp to $999Sp = x2T ** $1O to $999N = x3T ** $1de to $999Ud = x50T ** $1DD to $999tdD = x800T ** $1qdD to $999OcD = x1qd ** $1NvD to $999OVG = x95qd ** $1NVG+ = x1Qn * The current maximum multiplier of the Dreamer's Anguish is actually x79.(9)qd. Category:Cell Furnace Category:Reborn Category:Tier 1 Rebirth Category:Rebirth Category:Large Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Furnace Category:Tree